The Shadow Meister
by DarkChaosDragon00
Summary: There's a fifth Gundam Meister hidden in the shadows.
1. Chapter 01

I don't own the rights to Gundam 00

Chapter 01

By the year 2307, as a result of the depletion of fossil fuels, humankind has searched for new sources of energy. The power was found in the form of massive arrays with the purpose of collecting solar energy orbiting the planet and supported by threeorbitalelevators,each  
/one is funded by one of the three 'power blocs' on earth, namely the Union which is consist of north and South America, Austria, Asia and Japan, the advanced European Union which is composed of Europe and Africa and the human reform league that's  
/composed of east and South Asia. With this nearly inexhaustible source of energy benefiting only the major powers and their allies, constant warfare around the world among the minor countries for energy and fuel.

A.D 2307

A.E.U Orbital Elevator

it was a quiet peaceful day. However this was not the case at a testing ground for the AEU, as a turquoise machine was flying around obstacles and firing at balloon targets while evading machine gun fire. In the stands, the enact is observed by various  
/military and political personal of members of the AEU nations and one Union.

"So this is the Enact the first mobile suit of the AEU that runs on solar energy." The technical adviser for the union Billy Katagiri said.

"The development of the AEU orbital elevator is legging, they probably want to make up by focusing on their mobile suit development." Said the ace of the union military Graham Aker.

"Well look at this, should the ace of Msquad really be here?" Katagiri said looking up to him from his seat.

"Of course I shouldn't be here." Graham said taking a seat.

"The AEU has a lot of nerve to announce their new model at the same time as the human reform league's 10th anniversary ceremony. Said Katagiri while the enact performs a spinning shoot.

So what do you think about this machine?" Graham asked.

"To be honest, it's just a knockoff of the flag only the external design is original." Katagiri answered.

"Hey! You there... I can hear you." Yelled a voice from within the enact. Then the cockpit opened revealing, AEU pilot Patrick Colasaur.

"What did you say, well come on." Yelled Patrick while pointing at Katagiri.

"Well at least it has good sound pickup." Graham said.

"I guess so." Katagiri answered.

Unknown to everyone on the base, they were being watched. In the mountains, a few miles away is a blue and white machine that's also observing the enact's performance. Inside this machine is a figure wearing a black pilot suit next to him is a black haro  
/unit.

"It's time." The pilot said as he looked up. "Ready shadow." He said to his haro.

"Ready ready." Shadow said.

"Alright 1 Gundam mission start." The pilot said as a blue and white machine was descending from above. "Show the world what you can do Setsuna. Time to get going." As flown to his mission.

AEU base South Africa

As the 1 Gundam descents, the pilot takes in the information regarding the base.

"36 standard Hellions and 12 ground type hellions. Mission time, 4 minutes. Let's do this shadow." The pilot said aiming his rifle.

"Roger Roger." Shadow said excited. As the pilot started to fire destroying several suit.

"What the hell is that thing?" A soldier screamed before getting caught in a explosion.

"Launch all available mobile suits immediately." Ordered the base commander as the base continued to rock with explosions.

"But sir, we only have about 15 suits left." A soldier reported.

"Doesn't matter launch those suits." The commander ordered.

"Right away sir." The soldiers obeyed.

"So they finally decided to fight back." The pilot said. "Let play."

The Gundam landed and pulled out its beam saber in its left hand and started cutting down mobile suits one after another while shooting the machines that were not in striking distance. After finishing the last of the hellions the One's pilot commented.  
/"That was boring." Then putting his saber away and started shooting at the command center as well as the surrounding buildings. "Mission complete." Looking at what remained of the base. "Let's go shadow." The pilot said to his haro before flying  
back

/to base.

"Let's go let's go." Shadow said excited.

"Shadow take over, I'm going to take a little nap." Said the pilot putting his hands behind his head. "Bring up any news feeds could you."

"Okay okay." Said shadow bring the various news channels discussing the unknown mobile suits attacking the enact and the wiping out terrorists in space, nothing about the attack in Africa. The news station has just received a video showing an old man  
/with a cane sitting on a chair with an emblem on the floor.

"Attention, I address this statement to every human born on earth. We call ourselves Celestial Being. We are paramilitary organization with the mobile weapons: Gundam." Said the old man on the video.

"It's begun." Said the pilot with a smirk.

"The main goal of Celestial Being is to completely eradicate wars and conflicts. We do not act for own personal gain. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason it there is an act of war going, we will commence armed intervention. Any organization,  
/country or corporation that promoted war will be the target of our intervention." Continued the old man. As the message kept repeating for the whole world.

A little island off the coast of Ireland.

One lands and it's pilot disembarks. As soon as he hit the ground, he takes off his helmet revealing a young man about 16 years old with shoulder length white hair and violet eyes. He then stares at his Gundam thinking. (I am Alex Crow, Gundam Meister  
of Celestial Being.)

Authors Notes: anyone complains don't read

The 1 gundam in this story is not the same one that's in Gundam 00I


	2. Chapter 02

**I don't own Gundam**

 **Chapter 02**

In the year 2307 A.D, the paramilitary organization celestial being has made their debut against the world with the goal of eliminating war. Armed with the mobile weapon Gundam.

Currently on board of celestial beings spaceship the Ptolemaios, the crew were performing their regular duties until.

"Everyone gather in the conference room, it's time for the second mission. Ordered Sumeragi as she started to walk out before Christina Sierra called out.

"Ms Sumeragi, I found something important you should know." Said Chris

"Chris is that matter that important?" Sumeragi asked

"It is." Chris replied

"Inform me after the briefing." Sumeragi told her

In the conference room the mission briefing just finished.

"Okay, Chris what's so important." Said Sumeragi

"Okay look at this." Chris said bringing up images on the monitor. "I found going over recent data."

"Where's this?" Asked Allelujah as he and everyone else continued looking at the screen.

"This was an AEU base in Northern Africa. According to the data it was attacked during our debut mission." Chris explained.

"So somebody attacked an AEU base while we had an armed intervention." Said Tieria not caring one bit.

"Because agents discover trace amounts of Gn particles in the wreckage." Chris said annoyed which got everyone's attention.

"How is that possible?" Which was the question in everyone's mind.

"We're worry about it later, now we have a mission to complete so move out." Ordered Sumeragi. "Chris after the mission see if you can find any similar attacks."

"Right!" Everyone complied.

On an unknown island in the Atlantic

"They should suspect something by now. This should be interesting." Alex said to himself as he watched the haros and Karels perform maintenance on the 1 through the window in the container. Then he received an encoded message. "So it's time for my next mission." As soon as the maintenance on His machine was completed, Alex jumped into the cockpit, closed the hatch, placed shadow in his docking port and finally a red beam scanned his eyes.

"Disengage Gn system repose, priority to Alex Crow.

"Open hatch open hatch." Said Shadow as the container hatch opened. "Prepare to sortie."

The 1 began to stand up and move forward.

"Gn particles commence dispersion, commence dispersion." Shadow continued.

"One, Alex Crow beginning mission." Said Alex taking out.

As Alex flew to the mission zone he received an audio only transmission.

"I didn't expect to hear from you." Alex said.

"Your joking, I didn't know I needed your permission to use this machine?"

"I don't give a damn what you think." Said Alex cutting out the transmission. "Veda's eyes my ass."

A couple hours later Alex was in the target location on the island of yuzhny. "This is going to be another boring mission. It's just a supply base." Complained Alex. "Let's see what I'm dealing with." After the data came in.

"Only 15 tieren ground, 5 anti aircraft and 5 long-range cannon types. This won't be any fun." Alex said starting to open fire destroying a couple of tierens while the rest scattered. "That's right make this fun."

5 minutes later, nothing remained expected for piles of wreckage and destroyed buildings. "That was a waste of time." Said Alex completely annoyed and processed to return to base on autopilot.

The next day at the HRL orbital Elevator

Standing at a table are three men who look like their waiting for someone. Unbeknownst to them they are being watched by a teenager, a few tables down.

"So, it's three of the four Meisters. Probably one or more are going back to space." Alex said to himself. Alex swapped his pilot suit for a black button down shirt, gray pants, black and grey shoes and a black jacket with a hood. Then the sliding doors open and a young man walks in.

"All the Meisters together in one place." Alex said taking a sip of his coffee. A few minutes later he sees Tieria walking to catch the train and looks back to see the other Meisters leave. "Time for me to get to work." As he walked out not knowing a high rank HRL officer had arrived.

The next day over the pacific

"This had better be an interesting mission." Alex muttered to himself."

"Calm down calm down." Shadow said

"You're right partner." Said Alex calming down as they approached the target location on Jarvis island. "It's just a mining base. Whatever Let's get this over with." As he took aim.

"Incoming mobile suits incoming mobile suits." Said shadow as Union mobile suits launched to attack.

"Let's see about 12 flags and 15 Realdos. Alex commented firing a couple of shots which took out a flag and two Realdos. "Shadow increase particle density." He ordered as he evades enemy fire and shooting down more enemy suits.

"Roger, Roger." Shadow complied. With denser particles all communications were jammed and as a result the base and it's Mobile suits were completely annihilated in 120 seconds.

"What a disappointment, Shadow let's go." Said Alex crossing his arms while nodding off.

"Ok, ok." Shadow said flying back to base.

On the Ptolemaios

"Ms Sumeragi, I found 2 more similar attacks." Chris said

Sumeragi took a sip of her usual alcoholic drink before asking. "Where Chris?"

"The first was in the HRL and the second in Union." Chris answered

"Let me guess it happened during our interventions." Asked Sumeragi getting a nod from Chris. After taking another large sip, she said. "Is there any similarities between the destroyed bases." Chris looked over the files before answering.

"Nothing, the first attack in AEU was a boneyard where decommissioned weapons were stored. In the HRL was a supply base and the Union was an abandoned mining base."

"Nothing in common. What is this guy thinking." Sumeragi muttered before asking Chris. "Search everything find something connecting those attacks." Then she looked at Feldt. "Feldt get a hold of Ian, we may need him." She asked before leaving the bridge

"Alright Ms Sumeragi." Chris replied while Feldt just nodded.


	3. Chapter 03

**I in no way own Gundam 00**

 **Chapter 03**

In the year 2307 A.D, the paramilitary organization celestial being has made their debut against the world with the goal of eliminating war. Armed with the mobile weapon Gundam.

The Gundam Meister Alex Crow is usually a calm and detached person, however the latest reports concerning the main team have pissed him off and being on stand by for two weeks adds to that.

"Of all the incompetence things to do. Alex growled as he repeatedly punched the wall. Currently his Gundam container is on the ocean floor to avoid AEU patrols that were beefed up due to his recent attacks. The reason why the Meister's shadow is upset  
/is because of the actions of one of the main teams Meisters, one Allelujah Haptism.

"Ignoring mission protocols. If I get the chance he's dead." Alex muttered to himself as he continued to hit the wall.

"Calm down, calm down." Shadow said flipping it's ears.

"You're right partner. There's no reason to be upset about the actions of a fool." Alex said after a couple of calming breaths, sitting on the couch and taking a sip of water. He calmed down.

"New mission, new mission." Shadow said out loud.

"Finally. What is it?" Alex asked looking at his friend.

"Observation mission." Shadow replied. "Observe the Meisters. On mission in Moralia."

"Really an observation mission that's a waste of my talent." Alex said rubbing his forehead. "Still it's a chance to see if the main team is as good as I keep hearing. Shadow get the Eye Ready." Getting the OK from the black haro. He hopped into the cockpit  
/and departed. Upon arrival, the Eye Gundam landed on a cliff over seeing the area and waited with the optical camouflage active.

"How dull. Shadow how long until mission start time?" Alex asked his hands behind his head.

"Two hours, two hours." The haro replied.

"That's too long. Let's see what they up against." Alex inquiries expanding the Gundam's sensors to the max. "A lot of Hellions and few Enacts beware the AEU and the Moralian forces.

After two hours,the attack began and so far it's going as expected with Kyrios taking out the Air Forces, Dynames shooting targets with its rifle and pistols while defending with its new shield, Virtue destroying it's targets with it's cannons and bazooka  
/and last is Exia slicing it's opponents with it's new GN blades.

'This isn't a battle it's a massacre.' Alex though watching.

"Incoming on Exia." Shadow said frantically quickly Alex looked at the screen watching Exia's fight and saw something surprising as a blue Enact was somehow countering Exia's every move.

"That pilot is very skilled." Alex commented as he continued to watch, only to see something that no Meister should ever do during a mission, opening their cockpit in front of the enemy. 'That idiot.' Aiming his rifle just as Alex was about to take the  
/shot, Dynames interferes shooting between the two machine. 'He just dodged a bullet.' Slamming his fist on the console.

"Calm down, calm down." Shadow said flipping it's ears.

"Sorry partner no can do." Alex said through gitted teeth. "Connect to VEDA, permission to terminate Setsuna F Seiei."

"Uploading, uploading. Require denied." Shadow reported.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me." Alex shouted as he clinched his fist tight enough to think he drew blood. The rage induced tantrum was intruded by an encoded message. "What now?"

"New mission, new mission." Replied Shadow this somewhat calmed Alex.

"Where?" Was all Alex asked taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"New Zealand." Shadow said to its Meister.

"Let's go before I'm tempted to shoot that idiot in the back." Alex said as the Gundam departed. "What's the flight time?"

"Five hours." Shadow replied as the machine picked up speed. "Shadow take control while I catch a few z's." Alex said placing his hands behind his head and dozing off. His nap didn't last long.

"Incoming, incoming. Prepare for combat." Shadow shrieked waking Alex.

"How many are we dealing with?" Alex ordered looking at the incoming enemy. "And what models?"

"Forty mobile suits, forty." The haro replied flipping it's ears. Fifteen Flags and Twenty-five Realdos."

"Let's get this over with." Alex said raising his rifle.

The Gundam fired a couple of rounds and took down a couple while the rest scattered. He fired a few more shots and only destroyed one or two.

For the next fifteen minutes this pattern continued as the Eye fires and only hit one or two as the rest evade.

"These guys were prepared for an attack with these tactics." Alex commented as he slashed a flag in half with his beam saber.

Soon it was down to five machines, all Realdos.

"Let's end this already, I'm over mission time." Alex shouted as he charged in to end this battle. Only for something he didn't expect as a Realdo tackled him from behind, one on his left restraining his sword arm, another on his right holding his rifle  
/arm and the last two attacking his front.

"What's this going to do?" Alex questioned only for shadow to answer.

"Danger, danger." Shadow said flipping out. Alex looked to the five Realdos detaching their lower halves while the top half that's still holding on blow up concealing the Gundam in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared to show the Gundam still in one  
/piece with no damage.

"That was a crazy move to self destruct to defeat an enemy." Alex said shaking his head. "Oh well. It didn't work so time to complete the mission." The rest of the mission went smoothly. Without the mobile suit troops the base fell in a matter of

seconds. Naturally there were no survivors, but what Alex and Shadow don't know is the five Realdos pilots are still alive.

 **(Ptolemaios)**

"Ms Sumeragi, there's new data from Veda uploading." Said Chris to the tactical forecaster, who as usual is drinking alcohol.

"What is it?" Sumeragi asked as the others on bridge look at her.

"It looks like footage from a battle. Let's take a look." She said playing the footage and the crew of the ptolemaios are shocked at what they see.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and go to my profile page and vote on the poll.**


	4. Chapter 04

**I in no way own Gundam 00**

 **Chapter 04**

 **Previously on Shadow Meister**

 **(Ptolemaios)**

"Ms Sumeragi, there's new data from Veda uploading." Said Chris to the tactical forecaster, who as usual is drinking alcohol.

"What is it?" Sumeragi asked as the others on bridge look at her.

"It looks like footage from a battle. Let's take a look." She said playing the footage and the crew of the ptolemaios are shocked at what they see.

 **Now**

The first to react was Lichty who shouted what he thought. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"What this idiot means is what did we just see." Said Lasse calmly.

"As soon as Exia and Dynames are onboard have all the Meisters and Ian in the conference room." Said Sumeragi as the others got back to their posts.

An hour later, the entire crew with the exception of Ian were assembled in the conference room.

Before the Meisters could ask, Sumeragi said. "Chris play that footage." For the next twenty minutes, the four pilots watched the same battle as the bridge crew even the normally stoned faced Setsuna and Tieria were stunned. Lockon was the first to speak.

"What was that?" Ironically that was the same question on the mind of the other three.

"That was the one responsible for the seemingly random attacks since we started our missions." Ms Sumeragi explained watching the Meisters reactions. "Chris get Ian on the line?" A minute later Ian appeared on the screen.

"What do you need? I'm in the middle of maintenance at the moment." Ian explained with a frown.

"Just want to ask if you know anything about this Mobile Suit?" Sumeragi asked showing the engineer a short clip.

"Sorry I don't know about this unit. However I recognize the pilots fighting style." Ian said getting everyone's attention. "Feldt bring up a file labeled 229703. It shouldn't be hard to find. When you found it play it." The file didn't take long to find and it was watched. The file turned out to be a mission footage.

"When and where is this and what Gundam is that?" Lasse asked as the crew continued to watch. It was a Gundam with a few similarities to Exia, with a rifle in one hand and a beam saber in the other. Destroying several space type Tierens.

"It's the same pilot. I can tell from the machines movements." Said Tieria as the video ended.

"To answer your questions. It's the same pilot, as for where and when. It's our base at L3, Ten years ago. As for the Gundam that Exia's predecessor, the Gundam Astraea." Ian concluded and was about to end the transmission when Sumeragi spoke up.

"Do you know this pilot, Ian?" Ian frowned but spoke.

"Yeah I know him. But unfortunately I haven't seen him in about seven years. His code name is Alex Crow. Back then he was registered as a reserve Meister and information agent. He also performed weapon testing when required." And processed to cut the link.

'Alex what the hell are you up to?' Ian though looking at his PC. After punching a few keys, a photo came up. On it was four adults, two teenagers and an infant. It seemed to be a younger Ian, younger Doctor Joyce Moreno with longer hair and Feldt as a baby with a young woman with blonde hair who was holding the baby, a teenage girl with brown hair, a young man with red hair and a young man with white hair and black sunglasses. 'Good times.'

 **(Flashback Ten years ago Krung Thep)**

"Hey Alex." Ian said as he entered the hanger to see the only active Meister looking at the first and second generation Gundams. Alex looked exactly the same except he had shorter hair and instead of black he has a gray pilot suit on.

"Ian, have you ever thought about what the Gundams represent?" Alex asked still looking at the Gundams.

"The Gundams are a means to eradicate war." Ian replied with a textbook answer.

"I see. For me they represent a symbol of rebellion." Alex explained getting Ian's attention. "Using the Gundams we're rebelling against the current system." He finished staring the engineer right in the eye. "Because if you think about it. That's all we're really doing."

 **(Flashback End)**

'Even now I don't get what you were talking about.' Ian though as he got back to work not before sending a message to an old friend.

After an unbearably quite dinner with the society awkward Setsuna and Tieria. Chris returned to the bridge and noticed an warning going off. After yelling at Lichty for a minute, she hit the alarm alerting the rest of the crew. After making a quick battle plan taking into account that Dynames was incapable of launching since it was still in the middle of maintenance and lacking it's left leg. The plan involved Kyrios and Virtue to attack the enemy from behind and Exia defends the ship while Dynames uses its rifle from the container. However not all everything goes according to plan as Allelujah was captured and Tieria was restrained by six Tierens. Just as the super soldier tieren was about to hit a beam blast came out of nowhere destroying it left arm. Several more shots came destroying the machines holding the cables connected to Virue's arms. Everything stopped as everyone looked around, only to see a somewhat familiar machine floating just above the fighting with its rifle pointed straight down. Only one word could be said by those who saw what happened. " **Gundam**."

 **Author's notes:** sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I been going through some personal issues.


End file.
